Late Night
by Wonderinn
Summary: Aller à une soirée organisée par Gingka ? Je ne le ferai jamais si je n'avais pas une bonne raison ! Et la bonne raison, c'est un adolescent aux yeux bleus et cheveux en piques. Avec un peu d'alcool pour aider, la soirée pourrait bien se finir au lit...et je ferai tout pour que ce soit le cas, parole d'empereur dragon ! Petit OS sympa et citronné !


_**Coucou, c'est moi ! Je suis de retour avec un petit One Shot et, pour pas changer, j'en ai eu l'idée en essayant de dormir ! J'ai peaufiné le scénario pendant un cours de maths de deux heures…et c'est maintenant que je réalise que j'ai des idées de fanfics dans mon lit ou sur ma table de cours. Cette fois, point de vue de Ryuga !**_

 _ **Hum, hum, disclaimer : Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas du tout...snif !**_

 _ **Ah oui, et le titre est une référence à la chanson « Late Night » du groupe Foals ! Chanson dont le clip est soumis à une limite d'âge sur YouTube parce qu'il est un peu chaud -)  
Bref, enjoy ! \^o^/**_

Une soirée chez le rouquin… Je dois être complètement fou ou con pour avoir accepté de venir ! Quand il m'a appelé, déjà je me demande pourquoi j'ai répondu, et ensuite il m'a invité à sa soirée à la con. J'étais parti pour dire non et lui raccrocher au nez quand il m'a dit que Kyoya serait là et qu'en plus il y aurait de l'alcool. Il se trouve que je sais que Kyoya + alcool = mec totalement désinhibé, donc évidemment j'ai dit oui pour la soirée ! J'avoue que ça m'a un peu étonné que Gingka organise une soirée avec de l'alcool vu que tous ses abrutis de potes sont mineurs, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. Maintenant je suis en route pour l'appart de Gingka, enfin celui de son directeur de l'AMBB de père, et comme à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de sortir de ma piaule, absolument tout le monde me dévisage dans la rue ! Woh mais merde, je sais que j'ai failli détruire le Japon, voire le monde puisque le bordel de la Cité d'Hadès c'était ma faute, mais faudrait voir à tourner la page ! C'est pas comme si je m'étais sacrifié pour sauver c'te planète et que j'ai failli y rester…

- **Hé Ryuga ! Tu vas où comme ça ? C'est rare de te voir dehors !** Crie une voix aigüe derrière moi.

Bordel, manquait plus qu'elle ! Madoka et sa putain de voix criarde qui m'arrache les tympans ! Je me retourne à peine et aperçoit son sourire beaucoup trop niais qui attend ma réponse. Tuez-moi, par pitié…

- **Vais à une soirée** , marmonne-je pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'emmerde.

- **Ah, la soirée chez Gingka ?** S'exclame-t-elle en arrivant à côté de moi. **C'est vrai qu'il m'avait dit que tu viendrais peut-être ! Ça tombe bien, j'y vais aussi !**

Ô joie, la soirée va être looooooooongue ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait faire Kyoya, juste pour arriver à me le taper ! J'y pense, je ferais mieux de lui demander qui vient pour me préparer psychologiquement.

- **Il y aura qui d'autre ?**

- **Je sais qu'il y aura Chris et un autre mec, mais Gingka ne m'a pas dit qui c'est…** Me répond-elle avec ce stupide sourire collé sur son visage.

Va y avoir de l'ambiance tiens ! Chris doit encore l'avoir mauvaise contre moi après notre combat sur l'île de Toupâques. Je suis vraiment taré pour avoir accepté de venir…

- **Ah tiens, on est arrivé !** S'écrie cette idiote en s'empressant de taper le code pour entrer.

Elle est vraiment insupportable, c'est horrible ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kyoya peut pas l'encadrer cette nana. Juste après qu'elle ait tapé le code, la porte s'ouvre et elle s'engouffre dans l'immeuble à toute vitesse. Je prends une grande inspiration et la suis. Allez, je vais y survivre à cette soirée de l'Enfer ! Arriver à me faire Kyoya dans la chambre d'ami justifie absolument toute ma future souffrance. Gingka est dans l'encadrement de la porte, déjà lancé dans une grande discussion probablement PASSIONNANTE avec Madoka. Le rouquin m'adresse un immense sourire aussi niais que celui de l'autre cruche !

- **Ryuga ! Ça fait plaisir que tu sois venu !** S'exclame-t-il en venant vers moi. **Mais entre, je t'en prie ! Chris est déjà arrivé.**

Je réponds par un mouvement de tête et passe la porte. C'est exactement comme je l'imaginais : sobre et bien rangé, ce qui n'a clairement rien à voir avec mon appart bordélique ! Le blondinet est assis dans le canapé, un verre à la main et son portable dans l'autre. Je l'ignore royalement et me dirige vers la table où mon très cher rival a disposé les bouteilles. Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de lui ! Il y a une bonne dizaine d'alcools différents et deux ou trois sodas et jus de fruits pour ceux qui n'auraient pas envie de se bourrer la gueule…ou alors pour faire des mélanges, c'est possible aussi. De ce que je vois, Chris a déjà entamé le whisky, pas étonnant vu qu'il vient des States. De mon côté, je jette mon dévolu sur la bouteille de saké, parce que le saké c'est trop bon sa mère ! Je suis quelqu'un qui encaisse parfaitement bien l'alcool, même fort, donc je peux enchaîner les verres sans le moindre problème. Madoka entre dans le salon à son tour, salue Chris qui lève à peine les yeux de son portable et vient se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Je ne suis absolument pas étonné qu'elle ne boive pas, elle a tout d'une sainte nitouche ! Gingka arrive juste après et se serre à son tour un verre de jus d'orange. A quoi ça sert de sortir autant d'alcool si c'est pour boire du putain de jus d'orange sérieux ? Le rouquin croise mon regard perplexe et rigole.

- **Me regarde pas comme ça, je vais boire hein ! Mais faut pas que je commence à boire maintenant sinon je pourrais plus m'arrêter.**

Décidément, il m'étonne celui-là ! Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il compte boire comme un trou ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du véritable Gingka Hagane ?

- **Ton père est au courant que tu fais une soirée avec de l'alcool ?** Demande-je d'un air désintéressé.

D'abord j'accepte de venir à une soirée chez lui, maintenant je lui fais la conversation ! Je suis malade, c'est pas possible autrement !

- **Ouaip !** Répond le rouquin en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. **Il me fait confiance pour ne pas abuser, et puis il estime que même si on n'est pas majeurs, on est assez responsables pour boire.**

Je le suis dans la cuisine sans même savoir pourquoi. Je crois que je suis vraiment malade ! Je commence à boire mon verre de saké avec un visage impassible.

- **Cool ton père, je l'imaginais pas comme ça.**

- **Bon, trêve de parlote !** Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. **Pourquoi t'es venu ? Je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux blairer personne ici, moi le premier, et que tu détestes sortir de chez toi. Alors pourquoi t'as accepté ?**

Je lève un sourcil, étonné par la question. Le mec m'invite puis m'engueule limite parce que je suis venu !

- **Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas venir jusqu'au moment où tu as dit qu'il y aurait de l'alcool et le chaton.**

« Le chaton », c'est comme ça que j'appelle Kyoya devant les autres. Ils pensent que c'est méprisant de ma part mais je trouve surtout ça drôle de le surnommer de cette manière !

- **Kyoya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre dans ta décision ?** Demande Gingka d'un air perplexe. **Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que t'as dit oui dès que je t'ai dit qu'il venait. Même pas eu le temps de te dire qu'il y aurait d'autre…**

- **J'ai envie de me le taper, c'est tout,** réponds-je en continuant de boire doucement.

La subtilité, ce n'est pas mon fort. Le rouquin est surpris mais retrouve vite son sourire niais comme pas permis.

- **T'es cash en tout cas, comme d'hab !** Ajoute-t-il en rigolant. **Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour réussir à te le faire ?**

Je crois que j'ai atterris dans une dimension parallèle parce que ça, c'est pas le Gingka dont j'ai l'habitude ! Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je préfère largement ce Gingka.

- **Il se trouve qu'en parlant avec Nile, j'ai appris que Kyoya fait partie de cette catégorie merveilleuse de gens que l'alcool désinhibe totalement. En gros, je vais le laisser boire trois ou quatre verres et le chauffer. D'ailleurs, toujours d'après Nile, c'est plutôt lui qui va me chauffer après son deuxième verre de vodka !**

Je laisse échapper un ricanement en imaginant déjà les yeux bleus de Kyoya dilatés par l'alcool. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Nile, histoire d'en apprendre autant que possible sur le lion. En plus d'être sympa, c'est son meilleur ami alors il sait à peu près tout de lui !

- **Ah ouais, t'as ton plan et tout ! Tu déconnes pas Ryuga ! Mais je t'avoue que j'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être amoureux de Kyoya.**

Je manque de m'étouffer dans mon verre et me met à rire de manière moqueuse. Il en a de bonnes lui !

- **Nan mais t'as cru quoi toi ? Je veux juste coucher avec, c'est tout ! Je suis pas amoureux du chaton !**

Je continue de me marrer sous le regard totalement neutre de Gingka. Amoureux de Kyoya ? Et puis quoi encore ? L'amour ne fait pas parti de mes objectifs dans la vie. Me taper le joli petit cul du lion, ça par contre oui ! Une fois mon rire moqueur calmé, je remarque que le rouquin affiche un immense sourire.

- **Si c'est ce que tu dis, je te crois Ryuga !** Me dit-il en repartant vers le salon. **Mais moi je suis persuadé que tu aimes Kyoya à ta manière.**

Je soupire, agacé par les réflexions de cet idiot. Il a apparemment beaucoup de mal avec le principe de coucher avec quelqu'un sans pour autant avoir de sentiments ! Il est certes un peu moins innocent et coincé que je ne pensais, mais il y a encore des efforts à faire.

- **Ah au fait,** ajoute Gingka au dernier moment, **comme je suis pratiquement sûr que tu vas réussir ton plan pour te faire notre cher Kyoya, la chambre d'ami c'est la deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir !**

Je souris, il me fait un clin d'œil puis repart dans le salon se poser dans le canapé à côté de Chris. Je ne sais pas si je vais bouger, comme l'a soulevé Gingka, je n'aime personne ici. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir un peu que la sonnette de la porte se fait entendre. Pitié, que ce soit Kyoya ! Ça mettra un peu d'ambiance ! Je passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir qui vient d'arriver. En voyant des cheveux verts en pique dépasser du couloir, un large sourire pervers se dessine sur mon visage. On va pouvoir passer à des choses plus drôles ! Kyoya s'avance dans le salon, check Chris et ignore totalement Madoka.

- **Hé ! Tu pourrais dire bonjour espèce de malpoli !** S'indigne-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

Chiante jusqu'au bout celle-là ! Chris ricane par-dessus son téléphone. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup Madoka mais il a l'air d'avoir déjà compris qu'elle est insupportable.

- **Bonjour Madoka,** soupire le lion de son habituel air blasé.

La chieuse arbore un visage agacé et se rassoit. Je m'attends à ce que Gingka fasse une réflexion à Kyoya sur le fait qu'il est pas très gentil quand même, mais le rouquin ne dit rien et se contente de sourire. Alors soit ça l'amuse de voir Kyoya et Madoka se disputer, soit il ne peut pas non plus blairer l'autre conne ! Kyoya est parti pour aller se servir un verre mais se stoppe en me remarquant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il reste figé un petit moment avant de me lancer un regard noir qui ressemble énormément aux miens.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?** Demande-t-il avec un ton agressif.

J'affiche mon plus beau sourire moqueur et boit une gorgée de saké.

- **J'ai été invité et je suis venu, tout simplement,** réponds-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Kyoya détourne le regard et grogne à voix basse avant d'aller se servir un verre. Il a visiblement opté pour une vodka-orange, ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout : Nile m'a précisé que Kyoya et la vodka, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Gingka s'éclipse pour ouvrir pendant que le lion commence à boire calmement. Je me demande pourquoi il est venu lui aussi, vu qu'il n'aime pas Madoka et n'apprécie pas Gingka plus que ça. La seule personne qu'il a l'air de supporter, c'est le blondinet scotché à son téléphone depuis que je suis arrivé.

Le rouquin revient accompagné…de Tsubasa. Oh putain de merde, entre Chris et lui, il y a du monde qui me déteste dans cette pièce ! Et non, Kyoya ne compte pas : il ne me déteste pas, il est juste agressif avec tout le monde. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs allé se réfugier sur le balcon pour ne pas avoir à dire bonjour à Tsubasa, qu'il ne peut absolument pas blairer. Si moi je me considère déjà comme plutôt asocial, Kyoya a carrément la phobie de rester en présence de gens plus de dix secondes ! Tsubasa me dévisage mais me fait un petit mouvement de tête pour me dire bonjour. Il a l'air d'être un peu plus intéressé par toutes les bouteilles d'alcool vu son regard pétillant. Entre Gingka et lui, ces ados sont décidément moins coincés que ce que je croyais ! Tsubasa se serre donc un verre de gin et s'assoit avec le rouquin et le blondinet pour se lancer dans une grande discussion avec Madoka. Faut dire, c'est bien le seul qui peut la supporter…

Je termine mon verre et jette un coup d'œil à Kyoya sur le balcon. Il regarde l'horizon et le soleil qui se couche, son verre à la main. Je remarque assez rapidement qu'il a déjà terminé sa vodka. Bah tu m'étonnes qu'au deuxième verre il soit déjà bien bourré s'il descend l'alcool aussi vite ! Surtout que la vodka c'est pas un truc de fillette quand on boit des verres et pas des shots. Je me ressers du saké, bientôt rejoint par le lion qui se remet de la vodka-orange, et pas qu'un peu ! Je le suis sur le balcon cette fois alors que Gingka allume son enceinte Bluetooth pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Kyoya n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence, ou bien il s'en fout totalement. Il recommence à boire, et effectivement il a une sacrée descente ! Il continue de fixer l'horizon, comme si plus rien n'existait pour lui. Je bois tranquillement en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il n'y a pas à dire, il est vraiment bien foutu pour un ado ! Penché comme ça sur la rambarde du balcon, il m'offre une vue imprenable sur son cul qui me fait de plus en plus envie. Me rincer les yeux, ça me permet de patienter jusqu'à ce que l'alcool commence à faire effet sur lui.

- **Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?** Demande le lion en se retournant pour me faire face. **T'es incapable de te passer de moi ?**

Il affiche un grand sourire et ses yeux bleus absolument magnifiques me scrutent. Ils semblent plus brillants que d'ordinaire, effet secondaire de l'alcool. Effectivement, l'alcool le désinhibe très vite ! Je vais faire durer le plaisir et pas foncer tête baissée.

- **T'es juste la seule personne que je peux supporter à cette soirée,** réponds-je en faisant semblant d'être blasé.

Kyoya me regarde avec un sourire amusé et termine de descendre sa vodka. Je remercie la Russie pour l'invention de ce délicieux alcool de patate qui va me permettre de coucher avec le lion ce soir !

- **Ah ouais ? C'est pour ça que t'as les yeux rivés sur mon cul quand je me penche sur la rambarde ?**

Il ricane d'une manière vraiment bizarre, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il commence à être assez bourré. Je pensais pas qu'il m'avait grillé par contre, faut vraiment que je sois plus discret…

- **D'où tu sors ça toi ?** Lui réplique-je avec un regard plutôt méprisant. **Comment tu peux croire que je te mate ? T'es un gamin Kyoya, je m'en fous de toi.**

J'avoue, j'suis un peu violent, mais il a l'habitude ! Je lui ai déjà dit pire. Kyoya affiche toujours le même sourire et s'approche de moi.

- **C'est pas pour me la péter, mais pour un « gamin », je suis assez bien foutu ! Et ne fais pas genre, j'arrive à sentir un regard sur moi, je m'y suis entraîné.**

Merde, mais c'est qu'il est chiant un peu à savoir faire les mêmes trucs que moi ! J'vais pouvoir commencer à passer à la vitesse supérieure en tout cas.

- **Okay, touché. J'étais en train de te mater c'est vrai ! Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?**

J'ai terminé mon verre et je me suis approché de lui pour le bloquer contre la rambarde. Le sourire de Kyoya s'élargit et il fixe son regard dans le mien.

- **Non au contraire, fais-toi plais' ! Si tu apprécies le paysage, qui suis-je pour t'empêcher de l'admirer ?**

Même en étant bourré, il arrive à parler de manière plutôt classe. Et ce regard, ce regard qui me dit que dans très peu de temps il va me sauter dessus ! J'aime voir cette lueur de luxure dans ses yeux bleus océan.

- **Ça pour apprécier, j'apprécie énormément. Approche-toi un peu plus d'ailleurs…**

Je passe ma main qui ne tient pas mon verre dans son dos et le pousse contre moi. Le lion ne se vexe pas, n'essaie pas de me repousser et ne me lance aucun regard noir. Il se contente de glisser ses mains derrière ma nuque pour approcher mon visage du sien. Je commence à avoir chaud, très chaud ! Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, assez proches pour que nos souffles emplis d'effluves d'alcools se mélangent. Kyoya a l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas s'approcher plus de moi.

- **Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le premier pas, je veux te faire craquer,** ricane-t-il.

Il m'énerve vraiment à être aussi sadique que moi ! Remarque, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai envie de me le faire : parce qu'il me ressemble. Je suis tout de même bien décidé à ne pas lui offrir le plaisir de me faire céder. On peut jouer à ce jeu-là tous les deux, à celui qui fera craquer l'autre en premier ! Je souris de manière moqueuse pour lui faire comprendre mes idées et il me répond par un rictus.

Le lion me prend mon verre vide et le pose sur la table du balcon avec le sien, puis ramène ses mains contre mon torse. Il dessine les formes de mes muscles à travers ma chemise en me fixant bien dans le fond des yeux. Okay, j'avoue qu'il est fort pour me chauffer mais je suis loin de m'avouer vaincu ! Je glisse mes mains dans son dos pour descendre sur son magnifique petit cul que j'ai maté un bon milliard de fois. Tu veux jouer Kyoya, tu vas perdre ! Je vois très bien sur son visage qu'il meurt d'envie de se jeter sur mes lèvres et de me trainer jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Il se mort la lèvre inférieure et craque. C'est parti pour un grand baiser passionné ! Kyoya s'accroche de toutes ses forces à ma nuque pour se maintenir à ma hauteur (même s'il est à peine plus petit que moi) et rendre le baiser le plus profond possible. Dieu, que sa bouche est agréable ! Elle a un goût d'orange très puissant absolument délicieux grâce à toute la vodka-orange qu'il a bu ! Jamais je n'ai autant apprécié embrassé quelqu'un, et pourtant j'en ai embrassé des mecs. Oui, je suis un playboy ! Et alors ? Bref, ça c'est un baiser comme je les aime. C'est moi qui impose mon rythme dans la bouche de l'adolescent et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Bon, je sais qu'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais à voix haute mais on s'en fout, moi je le sais ! Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, on se sépare à contrecœur. Kyoya a l'air totalement ailleurs, ses yeux perdus dans le plaisir sont juste magnifiques. Je ricane et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- **Tu as perdu Kyoya, c'est toi qui as craqué…**

Il grogne un peu mais ricane à son tour.

- **Oh ta gueule ! Que ce soit toi ou moi qui craque, de toute façon ça finira de la même façon !**

Kyoya m'adresse un regard bourré de sous-entendus. Oh oui, on sait tous les deux où ça va se finir ! Je n'ai toujours pas enlevé mes mains des fesses du lion, elles sont trop bien sérieux. Il commence à faire froid, je réalise que la nuit est tombée et que la seule chose qui nous éclaire est la lumière du salon de Gingka. J'étais tellement absorbé par la simple présence de cet ado que le monde avait disparu autour de nous. Revenons-en à des choses sérieuses…

- **De la même façon hein ? Donc tu sais comment ça va se finir ?** Demande-je en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- **Bien sûr que oui, et toi aussi…** Me répond-il en désignant d'un coup de tête mes mains sur son cul.

- **Eh bien, pas besoin de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps alors,** réplique-je en le tirant vers le salon.

Kyoya se laisse entraîner en ricanant dans le salon où la musique donne de l'ambiance sans être assourdissante. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table des bouteilles…et constate l'apparition de deux bouteilles de saké supplémentaires. La bouteille que j'ai entamée est maintenant vide et une des nouvelles bouteilles l'est aussi ! La dernière est à moitié vide ou pleine, comme on veut. Je tourne la tête vers les autres abrutis de la soirée qui sont dans le canapé et clairement, je n'étais pas prêt. Chris et Gingka ont les joues rougies par l'alcool mais parlent tout à fait normalement et Tsubasa est tranquillement en train de rouler une pelle à Madoka qui n'est pas tant une sainte nitouche que ça. Kyoya ricane après avoir lui aussi regardé la table des bouteilles.

- **Tsubasa a tapé un sérieux coup dans le gin et la vodka est finie,** me glisse-t-il à l'oreille. **Je sais parfaitement qu'il tient pas du tout l'alcool, genre vraiment pas, et je pense que c'est Madoka qui a fini la vodka. Y en a qui vont avoir des regrets demain après avoir décuvé, je te le dis.**

On ricane à voix basse et passons devant le canap' pour rejoindre le couloir. Quelle salope cette Madoka ! Et après ça joue à la petite vierge effarouchée ! Je me rappelle vite quelle porte m'avait indiqué Gingka et traine Kyoya dedans. La chambre d'ami est comme le reste de l'appart' : sobre et bien rangée, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse là maintenant ! Kyoya a à peine le temps de fermer la porte que je l'attrape par la taille pour l'attirer contre moi. Toutes mes souffrances n'auront pas été inutiles, je vais ENFIN réussir à me taper le lion ! J'aurais jamais autant fait d'efforts pour mettre un mec dans mon lit. Le dit lion me regarde, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'excitation, et passe ses bras derrière mon cou. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et le soulève dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, ces baisers avec lui sont trop bons !

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Il semblerait que la fête soit finie, tout le monde rentre à la maison ! Toujours plongé dans un échange buccal à vous faire perdre la tête, j'arrive quand même à discerner le bruit de la porte qui se ferme puis les clés qui tournent dans la serrure. Et puis après, plus rien ! Pas un bruit et plus une lumière sous la porte. Gingka aussi est parti ? C'est vrai qu'il sait que je ne suis venu que pour me taper Kyoya et il a dû nous voir aller dans la chambre d'ami, alors il s'est barré pour dormir tranquille.

J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Je vais pouvoir faire crier ce cher petit lion comme j'en ai envie ! On termine notre baiser et je balance Kyoya sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie. Il m'adresse un regard tout à fait pervers que j'adore sur lui. Je dégage mon imper' adoré, suivi par mon bracelet en cuir et ma manchette sous le regard de ce mec qui me rend à moitié fou. Quand je m'attaque à mon haut, il se décide à enlever ses vêtements. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, on se retrouve tous les deux en boxer. Il s'apprête à l'enlever mais je lui saute dessus sur le lit et le retient.

- **Non, ça c'est moi qui vais te l'enlever mon grand,** murmure-je avec mes yeux dorés plantés dans ses yeux bleus.

Il sourit et attrape la couronne qui ne quitte jamais mon front pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Je n'aime pas l'enlever, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trop grand front sans. Il l'a remarqué, c'est probablement que je dois faire une sale gueule.

- **Hé, fais pas c'te tête,** dit-il en jouant avec les mèches qui s'échappent maintenant sur mon front. **T'es bien sans ta couronne, ça te donne un côté encore plus sauvage que d'habitude.**

Je ricane et baisse les yeux sur son torse découvert, même si son débardeur en laisse déjà beaucoup voir quand il est tout habillé. Il est encore mieux foutu que ce que je pensais ! On voit que ses entrainements portent leur fruit. Je ne tiens plus du tout et me jette sur ce corps qui n'attend que moi. Oh putain, ses gémissements ! Mais ses gémissements ! C'est les gémissements les plus excitants que j'ai jamais entendu ! Tellement excitants que je commence déjà à bander en fait. On dirait que le destin a tout fait pour que j'aie envie de le baiser !

Kyoya se tortille et gémit sans retenue sous mes coups de langues et mes morsures. Une de ses mains s'accroche aux draps tandis que l'autre vient se perdre dans mes cheveux. Une fois son torse bien marqué, et je veux dire par-là qu'il a l'air d'avoir été attaqué par une tribu cannibale, je m'attarde sur son ventre plat où je peux deviner la forme de ses abdos naissants sans aucun problème. Cependant, il semblerait que Kyoya soit bien décidé à me faire passer aux choses sérieuses. Sa main agrippée à mes cheveux blancs me pousse doucement mais sûrement vers son boxer qui, comme le mien, est déformé par une bosse qui m'annonce bien du plaisir. Ah mais pas question que tu t'en sortes si facilement Tategami ! Tu vas devoir me supplier pour avoir ce que tu veux ! Je refuse donc de descendre plus bas qu'en face de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. J'entends parfaitement l'adolescent grogner de frustration et de mécontentement, parce qu'il a sans aucun doute deviné où je veux en venir. Eh oui Kyoya, va falloir ravaler ton orgueil ! Il laisse échapper un profond soupir et se résigne finalement.

- **S'il te plait, Ryuga…** Souffle-t-il d'une voix rendue plus aigüe et plus faible par l'impatience et la frustration. **Je t'en prie, j'en peux plus…**

Oh putain, c'est trop bon de l'entendre comme ça ! Si mes oreilles pouvaient jouir, je vous jure qu'elles le feraient ! Mais ma petite torture a assez duré, moi aussi je crève d'envie de lui dégager ce dernier bout de tissu. Le boxer de Kyoya part donc rejoindre nos fringues éparpillées partout, très vite suivi du mien. Le lion passe ses bras dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui, et aussi pour sentir se frôler nos érections. Un délicieux râle de plaisir commun s'échappe de nos lèvres, séparées par quelques malheureux centimètres. Je plonge mes yeux dorés dans l'océan qui sert de regard à mon amant et lui sert mon légendaire sourire de psychopathe. C'est maintenant qu'on va commencer à vraiment s'amuser lui et moi…

- **Je te préviens Kyoya, j'suis pas du genre très tendre,** lui murmure-je à l'oreille.

- **Tant mieux, je déteste la guimauve,** susurre-t-il en réponse.

Il n'y a pas à dire, on était fait pour se retrouver dans le même lit ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de monter ma main vers son torse qu'il me l'a déjà attrapée pour l'approcher de sa bouche. Il me semble bien que Nile m'avait précisé que Kyoya manque cruellement de patience. Le lion s'applique donc avec BEAUCOUP de zèle à humidifier deux de mes doigts tout en me fixant lubriquement. Si je n'avais pas un self-control à toute épreuve, je saignerais du nez ! Une fois son petit jeu terminé, il libère ma main et me glisse sensuellement à l'oreille :

- **Te retiens surtout pas, j'ai des cordes vocales en acier trempé…**

Je ricane et lui réponds par un grand sourire pervers. Je m'amuse à retracer sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant d'adorables frissons, et arrive finalement à ce qui m'intéresse. J'entends Kyoya contenir un petit gémissement quand je presse mes doigts contre son intimité. C'est trop mignon bordel ! Il ne réagit pas plus que ça au premier doigt, à mon avis il a l'habitude…enfin je me comprends. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il se crispe à peine au deuxième. Wow, soit il a vraiment l'habitude, soit il a une capacité à encaisser la douleur assez balèze ! Enfin c'est pas mon problème, ça m'arrange bien. Je m'empare avidement de ses lèvres en commençant à écarter ses parois pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre gémir contre ma bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui doivent paraître toujours trop courtes au lion, je retire mes doigts de l'intimité de mon amant, ce qui m'attire encore un grognement de sa part. T'inquiète pas, tu vas kiffer ta race dans quelques secondes ! Je me place donc correctement entre les cuisses de l'adolescent et le pénètre sans la moindre forme de douceur.

Oh…putain…de bordel de fion ! Ce mec est le mec le plus serré que je me suis jamais tapé ! Si j'avais pas autant d'expérience, là j'aurais déjà jouis. Kyoya s'est cambré de plaisir et m'a griffé le dos, mais clairement je suis trop occupé à reprendre mon souffle pour y faire attention. Une fois tous les deux calmés, on échange un regard plein de luxure. Mon Dieu, j'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ! Et de ce que je peux voir et entendre, Kyoya est de mon avis. Chacun de mes coups de rein est un plaisir, un putain de plaisir que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant ! Le lion ne retient aucun de ses gémissements et ondule ses hanches pour amplifier mes mouvements, ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans mon dos. A vrai dire, je n'y prête aucune attention, je prends beaucoup trop mon pied pour m'occuper des lacérations sur ma peau. Entendre ce mec que j'ai désiré un bon bout de temps gémir mon nom encore et encore, ça n'a pas de prix.

Entre deux gémissements, Kyoya arrive tout de même à me supplier d'y aller plus fort. Je ne sais pas comment je peux entendre sa voix, elle me parait lointaine, et pourtant je fais ce qu'il me demande. On dirait que mon corps sait réagir comme le sien en a envie sans demander l'avis de mon cerveau ! Je m'enfonce toujours plus profondément dans ce corps purement sous mon contrôle jusqu'à entendre un cri absolument délicieux échapper à l'adolescent. Bingo !

- **PUTAIN RYUGA ! Encore !**

Les yeux bleus de Kyoya s'embuent doucement alors que je frappe ce point si particulier qui le met totalement en transe. Quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues tandis qu'il crie son plaisir à en avoir une extinction de voix. Il rejette sa tête en arrière, me laissant libre accès à la peau tendre de son cou. Bordel, que j'aime mordre sa peau ! Je sens que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Je descends ma main sur le torse trempé de sueur du lion et prends son membre entre mes doigts. Kyoya me regarde droit dans les yeux et esquisse rapidement un petit sourire, bien vite remplacé par des gémissements et des cris toujours plus puissants alors que je le caresse avec autant de brutalité que mes coups de rein. Il se libère dans ma main quelques secondes plus tard et je viens juste après lui en sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe. Oh sa mère, c'est l'orgasme le plus puissant de ma vie !

Je me laisse doucement tomber sur le lion, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Lui retire ses ongles de mon dos en respirant très fort, et c'est maintenant que je sens la douleur me rattraper tranquillement. Oh c'est bon hein, c'est pas deux-trois griffures qui vont me tuer, j'ai connu pire ! Une fois mon souffle retrouvé, je me laisse rouler sur le côté et un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage. Je tourne la tête vers Kyoya et il arbore exactement le même sourire que moi. Il s'approche, pose sa tête contre mon torse et baille lascivement. Il est bien comme moi : après un bon orgasme je sombre toujours dans le sommeil. Le lion ferme les yeux et soupire de bien-être.

- **Bonne nuit l'empereur dragon,** chuchote-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Je ricane doucement et glisse une main dans ses cheveux en piques encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

- **Bonne nuit petit lion…**

Et je m'endors à mon tour, bercé par la respiration calme de Kyoya.

Les rayons du soleil éclairent faiblement la chambre quand je me réveille, et l'un d'eux est évidemment bien installé sur mon visage. Raaaaaah, je déteste avoir le soleil dans la gueule dès le matin ! Je grogne à voix basse et baisse les yeux sur la masse de cheveux verts qui repose sur mon torse. Ma mauvaise humeur montante se calme alors instantanément à la vue du visage endormi de Kyoya. Oh putain de bordel de sa race…c'est humainement possible d'être aussi mignon ?! J'ai tellement l'habitude de le voir blasé ou provocateur que le voir avec un visage si paisible et adorable…ça me retourne complètement ! Je ne sais pas si mon choc se ressent, mais en tout cas Kyoya commence à se réveiller. Son regard à moitié endormi se pose sur moi et je lui souris comme je le fais toujours. Il sourit à peine et se lève sans aucun problème. Mais ce mec est un alien, c'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu mal avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demande-je en me relevant sur un coude pour le regarder.

- **Je récupère mes affaires,** répond-il en se penchant pour réunir ses vêtements dispersés.

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'il évite soigneusement mon regard.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Ben, je rentre chez moi. On a bu, on s'est envoyé en l'air et ça s'arrête là…non ?**

Mon cœur se serre fortement dans ma poitrine. Mais pourquoi ? Il a raison après tout, j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! J'ai couché avec lui, fin de l'histoire. Alors pourquoi…pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il parte ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Je…je ne suis quand même pas…triste qu'il s'en aille ? Non…

- **Euh, Ryuga ça va ?**

Je le regarde avec incompréhension, lui debout ses vêtements dans les bras et moi allongé sur un coude. Je ne veux pas…je n'accepte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse se réveiller à ses côtés comme moi ! Je le veux rien que pour moi. Autant admettre maintenant que je…je tiens à lui plus que je ne voulais bien le reconnaître.

- **Non, non ça ne va pas Kyoya !** Dis-je en m'asseyant dans le lit. **J'ai pas envie que tu te barres comme ça, comme un voleur ! En fait, j'ai pas envie que tu te barres tout court ! Je veux pouvoir rentrer chez moi et te trouver affalé dans mon canapé, qu'on se lance des piques à longueur de journée et que tu m'offres ton sourire moqueur dès que tu me regarderas. J'ai envie de savoir que j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler sans me prendre la tête. Et surtout, je veux pouvoir admirer ton putain d'adorable visage endormi tous les matins ! Bordel, ça me broie les couilles de l'admettre…mais le rouquin avait raison. Je t'aime Kyoya, mais à ma manière.**

Je viens de dire tout ce que je pense sans réfléchir et sans essayer de ménager le lion. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux écarquillés, l'inverse m'aurait étonné à vrai dire. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, Kyoya se met à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. J'avoue que je suis perplexe face à cette réaction… Enfin calmé, il lâche toutes ses fringues et revient dans le lit avec un grand sourire. Il se tourne vers moi, m'embrasse doucement et éclate une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant mon regard étonné.

- **J'ai toujours rêvé que tu me sortes un truc pareil Ryuga, mais justement c'était juste un rêve pour moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à il y a une minute. Si je suis venu à cette soirée, c'est juste pour toi. Tu excuseras donc mon…léger craquage on va dire ! En revanche, putain que je suis mieux assis ! J'fais style de rien alors qu'en vrai j'ai les reins en feu ! Mais euh par contre, je…je suis vraiment mignon quand je dors ?**

Kyoya rougit en me demandant ça, c'est drôle et adorable à la fois. Je lui réponds par un simple regard qui veut tout dire ! Il se serre contre moi et passe doucement sa main sur les traces de griffures dans mon dos, comme pour s'excuser. J'ai une furieuse envie de me lancer dans un intense baiser passionné mais malheureusement mon téléphone émet une petite sonnerie pour m'avertir d'un message. Okay, qui que ce soit, j'vais le buter froidement ! J'attrape mon téléphone en grognant, ce qui fait ricaner Kyoya. Le message vient du rouquin. Ah…je vais peut-être pas le buter froidement lui, c'est en partie grâce à lui que les choses ont avancé entre le lion et moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu m'envoyer ? Kyoya se penche au-dessus de mon épaule pour lire le message lui aussi, message qui est un putain de pavé ! Il y a intérêt à ce que soit important !

- **« Salut Ryuga, c'est pour te dire un truc important ! Tu vas probablement vouloir me tuer, mais ça me change pas vraiment de d'habitude.**

 **Je ne suis pas parti hier soir comme vous avez dû le penser avec Kyoya, je suis resté dans ma chambre et…bah j'ai tout entendu. J'ai aussi entendu ce que vous vous venez de vous dire, parce qu'en fait actuellement je suis juste derrière la porte. Je t'avais bien dit que t'aimes Kyoya, mais tu me crois jamais ! Ah et accessoirement, j'ai fait exprès de vous inviter tous les deux parce que j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que vous êtes intéressés l'un par l'autre. J'ai voulu vous aider quoi !**

 **Voilà, sinon à part ça, je vous préviens que c'est à vous de changer les draps ! Je suis déjà sympa de vous avoir laissé profiter de la chambre d'ami (et la salle de bain c'est la porte juste à gauche quand vous sortirez). Allez, à plus !  
P.S : Tu dois être sacrément bien monté et/ou très doué au lit, t'as réussi à faire crier Kyoya comme une fille ! »**

Un long blanc suit la lecture du message. Kyoya se lève d'un seul coup, récupère son boxer et hurle vers la porte :

- **GINGKA ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE PLUS SENTIR MON CUL, J'VAIS TE DÉFONCER TA SALE GUEULE DE POIL DE CAROTTE !**

On entend le rouquin rigoler derrière la porte avant de partir en courant, très vite poursuivi par Kyoya qui court comme il peut. Je peux facilement les entendre se crier dessus dans tout l'appart' et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Kyoya sera toujours impulsif et agressif, surtout envers Gingka, et c'est comme ça qu'il me plait. Ouais, c'est ce Kyoya rebelle et tête brûlée que je veux avoir pour moi. Il est comme ça, et moi je l'aime comme ça.

 ** _The End, LOL ! Je suis assez fière de cet OS, je l'aime beaucoup (surtout la fin). J'espère que ça vous aura plu autant qu'à moi ! Au moment où j'écris ça, il est 1H25 du matin, j'ai les yeux explosés mais j'ai quand même absolument voulu finir ça en une journée. J'aime me faire du mal ! Je ne dirai pas non à une petite review si vous avez aimé ;-)_**

 ** _Allez, une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit, ou même une bonne sodomie ! n_n (Quoi ? Ça se peut !)_**


End file.
